Ah, The Joys Of Marching Band
by Victoria The Obsessed Fangirl
Summary: "Good morning! I'm your new band director, Mr. Bailey." I stared at him, dumbfounded, before nodding at him and nearly running out of the band room. Since when did Mrs. Taylor quit!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Alright, so I never knew that FF even had a miscellaneous category. So now that I know, I am going to write a story about- wait for it- MARCHING BAND! Ah, time for my true self to be revealed. *sigh***

I stepped off the bus the first morning of my freshman year, excited for my second year of high school band. I proudly carried my alto saxophone down the long hallway to the small but wonderful band room despite the laughs and insults hurled at me. **(A/N: I go to a tiny school, filled with rednecks that are completely idiotic when it comes to any concept of the arts whatsoever. Also, at my school we start high school in eighth grade. Just to clear that up.)** When I set my saxophone down inside the instrument closet, I noticed a man sitting in my band director's chair. And he was not my band director. I walked around to the door to the office and knocked lightly on the door. The man jumped up and opened that door. "Good morning! I'm your new band director, Mr. Bailey." I stared at him, dumbfounded, before nodding at him and nearly running out of the band room. Since when did Mrs. Taylor quit? I quickly wiped the tears out of my eyes and set off toward the cafeteria. I wonder if any of my bandies knew what had happened?

~~OoO~~

It turned out that Mrs. Taylor had a shoulder problem and had to quit. But all of us grieved in some way, she had been like a mother to all of us. But Mr. Bailey was nice, sure. If you liked overly drill sergeant resemblant band directors. Band practice soon became a dreaded thing twice a week. The only good thing that happened for a month was that we got a new band student from a bigger school in our county. His name was Canton. And I had a feeling that this year would be better than any other previous one.


	2. Chapter 2

**[A/N]: I'm going to be skipping time a lot in this chapter, and probably more to come, and I'm going to try and update at least once every other day. Hopefully! Don't be angry if I don't. And I'll make you cookies if you review, whatever kind you want! **

I trudged down the hall to the band room, really wishing I could skip practice. The only reason I ever went anymore is because I might be able to hang out with Canton. Or my newfound best friend, Marcus. I knew I'd have to run, I had been changing and Mr. Bailey **knew** that I took forever to change. And he also **knew **that I absolutely _**hated**_ running. But no, God forbid anything _unplanned_ happen. I quickly put my saxophone together and donned my neck strap as I ran down the steep hill trying not to bump my instrument on anything. Sure enough, my face brightened when I saw that both Canton & Marcus had made it to practice that day. And then it reddened when I realized that I would have to embarrass myself by running in front of them. "Damn you, Bailey," I cursed under my breath, as I set my sax down and started sprinting.

~~OoO~~

I cursed again after practice, for about the fiftieth time that afternoon, as I listened to Mr. Bailey say that since I had decided to be late for practice, the whole band would run five laps around the track and the entire saxophone line had to help with pit every day for the rest of the week. I sat my saxophone down on the pit cart and crossed my arms defiantly. "Victoria. Run. Now. It's your fault anyway." I shook my head slowly. "I don't think so, Mr. Bailey," I said, with a sardonic laugh, "Unless you want me to puke all over your fancy new purple button-up & tie." He stepped toward me, as if to hit me, but backed down quickly. I picked up my saxophone and walked up the hill alone.


	3. Chapter 3

**[A/N]: Hello again guys! I know I'm deviating a little from my schedule, but bear with me. Judging from the reviews I got, you guys aren't that interested in this story anyway. )': Only ONE review since I posted this story! And thank you, squigglestheredpanda, for that wonderful review. It made my day. Now I need your address so I can send you Girl Scout cookies :D**

I hurriedly put my saxophone away and sat out in the hall. Why did we have to get such a horrid director? He was nothing like Mrs. Taylor. I began to cry. Suddenly, I heard footsteps. I looked up, unashamed, at Marcus as he sat down next to me. He put one arm around my shoulders. "It'll be alright." He said, never a person for many words. I laid my head on his shoulder and cried my eyes out.

~~OoO~~

It seemed like hours later when I finally sat up and dried my eyes. "You wanna tell me?" Marcus asked. I nodded and told him how everything in my home life, school life, and love life was going downhill. Marcus took my hand and wiped my eyes again. "It's alright. I know it. Things will get better." And then he kissed me. And then he got up, and walked away.

~~OoO~~

I sat there, dumbstruck, for at least fifteen minutes. Marcus was my best friend. He wasn't supposed to pull stunts like that! Canton walked past and I attempted to hide. He saw right through me though, and pulled me up to him. "H-H-H-Hi." I finally managed to stutter out. He smiled, then put the corners of our mouths together. So close, yet so very far away. I was shaking, I was so nervous. He smiled at me, and walked away. I sat back down in the middle of the hallway. 'What the holy blind hell?' I mumbled to myself.


	4. Chapter 4

**Guys! Seriously! I will send the first person that reviews cyber chocolate chip cookies, Oreos, and three triple fudge cakes! Any reviews, good or bad! D: I'M DYING FROM LACK OF REVIEWS.**

For the next week, I stumbled around in a daze. Marcus, Canton. And my ex, Damian, was pestering me again. 'Whyyyyyy?' I often asked myself. 'Why does all of this happen to me? I'm not even that pretty! Or popular! Why does all the drama somehow find its way to me?' Before I knew it, the marching season had ended, and it was Christmas time.

~~OoO~~

I stayed after school, for our band Christmas party, like most of the other kids. Including Marcus, Canton, & Damian. 'Good Lord help me through it', I thought to myself as I walked to the band room that day at the end of fourth block. Sure enough, everything went completely as planned. Until right before Canton left. He pulled me out of the cafeteria and down the hall to the band room. "What the hell are you doing?" I asked, confused. "Shh." He said, pushing me up against the wall and kissing my neck lightly. I pushed him away, unthinkingly, and he looked hurt. "What the hell are _you _doing?" He asked me. I looked down at my feet, ashamed that I had hurt him, and he pulled me toward him, pulling my chin up gently with one hand. He pressed the corner of his mouth to mine again, and hugged me tightly before walking out of the band room. I shook my head and sank to the floor. "What. The. Fuck?" I nearly shouted.


End file.
